DragonBallZ What-if Radditz took Gohan
by Evil Deedz
Summary: As the tittle says From the Radditz Saga upto Freeza the events some details part worth a see :) If you have any What-if's I'll be glandly read them just send us Email: and if it's good I'll record it and give the person a shout out on YouTube :)


div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"What-if Raddit took Gohan/div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Going to be changing stuff around at start to make it suit the changers and this is my own opinion so if you do have some opinions that are different then put them in the comments down below :) /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Everything normal in Dragonball./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Radditz arrives on planet Earth like normal so checks scoter goes to the power level location finds that it's piccolo power so they fight like in the anime until he gets another power on the scoter./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"So Radditz blast piccolo with a double Sunday killing piccolo goes to meet Goku at master Rushie house. /div  
blockquote  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Everything plays out the same in the anime Radditz tells Goku about his pass and takes Gohan from him then takes off back to his pod to wait for Goku./div  
/blockquote  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Goku comes to Radditz in a rage (piccolo not with Goku) Radditz asks did u kill 500 earthlings (we know that Goku couldn't take Radditz on his own) so Goku dies in front of Gohan and says wish me back if you can and Radditz heard this but his scoter was damage from the fight. (Gohan is scared of Radditz since Gohan thought Goku was the strongest)/div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"So Radditz said to Gohan am your uncle I be taking care of you./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"So now Goku is on King Kai planet training non-stop to get back his son. Goku learns kioken/div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Whiles Radditz and Gohan travelling to Vegeta location they meet up and Vegeta says why you brought a kid back then he sees the tail on Gohan then says good job For ones Radditz now we can take over the planet that we were planing to get with Kackerot./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Radditz and Napper trains Gohan combat, hunt and harsh environments./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Gohan over time is thinking they ways and the only person he can trust is Radditz because Radditz grow attached to Gohan and also keeps coving up for Gohan mistakes around Vegeta./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Now they go on the move to take over the Unknown planet /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Vegeta takes the lead with Napper and Gohan. Vegeta tells Radditz to go to different end of the planet to couse a distraction./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Radditz lands on the outskirts of a city destroying everything he sees getting on news so all the forces came out to vs Radditz then Vegeta Napper and Gohan comes in on the other side into the city. Vegeta uses the burst and mix move to transform into great apes also Radditz flow in the air because he was getting over powered from the force so he tryed looking for a place but saw a sparkle so he rush to see the move and transformed./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"(Now that everyone's a great ape)/div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"All the city is getting wiped clean but they realised that Gohan gone out of controle and started attacking Napper so Radditz runs all the way to Gohan to try claming Gohan down so Vegeta Napper and Radditz agreed to leave him and go far from Gohan./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Gohan follows Radditz for a fight then Radditz stoped Gohan attack and submission held Gohan until the time passed but unfortunately the arm forces of the planet turned up and Napper saw this so he crushed the forces with the blast out of the mouth (don't know what is called) /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The transformation as reach it end Gohan fell asleep Radditz couldn't barely move so Napper carried Gohan and Radditz to Vegeta to find a hiding place to rest. /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Napper cooking a stew till its done whiles Vegeta is gathering food after the stew is finshed Radditz and Gohan woke up to the smell of the food so they all had some then Gohan says what's this never teasted something like this before Napper replies is the remains Gohan face went into a shock what u mean remains Napper replied the ones you killed take a look. At that moment eye ball fell out of Gohan mouth. Then turned back to the stew his belly rumbled and thought to him self have to eat so sat down started eating again./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Now Vegeta took notice of Gohan he shows him the way of fighting and diy looting Gohan mind saying survival is the key can't trust anyone. Now after Vegeta got him in his way of thinking he sends out Gohan on is own into the city. A citizen comes out of the rubble of the building with a gun and says I've seen you your a monster and starts shooting at Gohan so Gohan says ur the only monster here sends a ki blast at the citizen and it killed the creature then Gohan gived out a grin started gathering the remain to fetch back for Next launch/dinner. So Gohan was checking building over and found some advance tech so he picked them up and the ripped plans and headed back to the hideout./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Gohan makes it back with some food so Vegeta says you did good kid then Gohan walks up to Radditz in secret area of the hideout to show him tech. Then Radditz read the plans found out they were Enhance of move ment so both put them on underneath they sayian armour and tested them out side then Napper thought why they got stronger so he went up and challenge Radditz and Gohan for a sparing so whiles they were fighting Napper hit the enhancement and damaged it so Radditz went back to the hideout to repair the tech and impove it whiles Gohan still fighting Napper. Eventally Napper says to Gohan how have you not got tired yet Gohan says must be the training with Vegeta so the fight ends and Gohan visit Radditz whiles Napper goes to Vegeta./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Next day Radditz impoved the enhancement by making it stronger also messed with Gohan's enhancement the same way then he wakes up Gohan to show the new modified tech Gohan then turns around and says to Radditz am not going to be useing it (thinking back to what Vegeta said can't trust anyone) so Radditz puts the tech on and both get something to eat from the stew./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Vegeta walks in and says that Napper sold the Unknown planet and transferred half of the zene to Freeza (with out them realising it was a Freeza planet before) we will be attacking planet Earth for a big sum of zene tommorow first thing. The rest of the day just looking around the city and gathering supplies /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"(This part happens between Radditz death and Sayains Arrive on Earth)/div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongMeanwhile the humans on Earth/strong/div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Krillian found the remains of piccolo so he went back to tell everyone rest of the news so they all cheered then master rushie remembered that means Kaime dead and no more wishers so Yamcha Tien Krillian and chazo (can't spell his name) went to see po-po to ask what do we do. po-po replied go to piccolo home planet nemek see what they can do so they get a flying ship to get to Nemek with Bulma dragon radar./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"The Earthlings arrive on nemek/span/div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Thinking everything looks green strange so they all go out of the ship and split up to search for answers from locals the locals all said speak with wise goru he's the big fellow can't miss him so everyone came to goru home and Nail was they so Nail asked why you come here then Tain says we need to talk to goru Nail says ur not getting passed) Nail was a even match against Tain but with chazo there with his ability to strine Nail then Goru says let them in nail they come from Earth./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"They all talk for awhile and pretental unlocked so Goru gived them a note saying hand the people Namek balls so they get all dragonballs and summon Namek dragon wish for Goku 2ed wish for Kime 3ed is to teleport back to earth./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Piccolo come back alive and realises that he got wish back so he went looking for Goku for answers so when Piccolo arrives at Rushie's place Goku tells him then Krillian says his part of the story./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Next day/span/div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Napper makes another stew of the same thing for everyone then they all eat. Now Gohan friendly with Vegeta he say this Rock that I carried around is the 4 star dragon ball you need all 7 to make a wish so I heard off Goku. Vegeta Radditz Napper and Gohan gets in the pods to go to Earth. /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The Earthlings get a mesage from kieme that 4 Sayains pods are coming to crash in the waste lands whiles Goku training at lookout so Krillian piccolo Tien Yamcha and chazo goes to meet them at the estimate crash site. /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The Sayians emerge from the pods and Krillian notices Gohan's with them so Krillian says to piccolo that's Goku son but right after everyone noticed Radditz but don't recognize the other 2 Napper and Vegeta. /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Napper uses the sibermen but didn't do anything to earthlings Krillian took them all down with discus blade then Radditz says this is just a warm up so piccolo chargers at Radditz with a kick Gohan gets in way blocks the move and piccolo moves back. Piccolo saying to rest we need to work together to beat them all so Napper and Raditz step in first against the earthlings piccolo and Krillian against Radditz, Tien and Yamcha against Napper with chazo as support for both groups. /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Battle/span/strong /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Gohan notice chazo doing stuff with his mind so he flew over top of everyone got to chazo blew him to pieces so Tain went stright for Gohan for revenge but Gohan was too fast so he dodged and Tain got hit by Napper so Yamcha looked away then Napper grabbed Yamcha fired his mouth blast stright in Yamcha face head clean off now Napper attention on Tain that's on the ground so jumps up and body slams him squashing till he flat as a pan cake so now Napper as no one left./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Radditz goes in for piccolo gets behind him kicks him in the air then punch stright into the ground then Krillian uses his discus blade for a opening but Radditz dodged out of the way with a hair cut now Raddits get mad does double sunday Krillian get killed then Gohan noticed that the rock turned back in to a dragonball so he stops Radditz from killing piccolo by blocking a knee that was aiming for piccolo stomach so now Vegeta demands for piccolo to be captured. /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Everyone is planning to rest but then Goku arrives in a mad state seeing his friend dead so Goku charges blindly at Radditz then Gohan stepped in way so Goku stoped then Gohan says I'll take u on. Then Goku says what you doing Gohan, Gohan replies looking for a challange./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Gohan goes for a kick Goku dodged then Radditz jumps in lands a hit then Napper after then Vegeta says let the boy have his play so Gohan chargers at Goku punched in the guts then a sweep kick follow up with a elbow in the chest. Goku bearly blocks the next attack now Goku kicks Gohan away and sends a karmehme wave but Gohan does a galic gun Goku says sorry son then goes to kiokenx3 Gohan still held it but slipping slittly Vegeta saw this and blasted Goku with a galic gun from another side./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Freeza turns up out of nowhere on earth pissed about destroying the Unknown planet./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Freeza sends his 100 men army they all took out 25 each Vegeta says this is my fight chargers at Freeza 4 form, Freeza shoots death beam into Vegeta knee then Radditz and Napper sent there ki blast/beams but Zarbon and Deboria stoped the blast by being a meat shield Gohan flew up punched Freeza in the face knocking him flying. /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Vegeta gets mad everyone noticed so Radditz took of the tech to give to Vegeta so he could stand up so he goes to Freeza starts punching and kicking Freeza then Freeza goes full power starts to charging at Vegeta beats him up gets knocked down again Freeza goes in for the death blow Napper gets in way tail stright though the heart with Napper blood all over Vegeta. Freeza pulls back to wipe of his tail of blood. Gohan gets mad turns to super Sayain then Vegeta looks how's he stronger then me he turns super Sayain Mean while Radditz sitting on the side lines watching./div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Gohan and Vegeta go in for Freeza together moving every where rocks crumbling Freeza losing when both together So Freeza try's to use discus blade chops off Gohan's arm and just missed Vegeta then Vegeta swoops down with ki blast then a follow up kick with Gohan comes flying in top speed grabs Freeza tail tears it off like butter then sends a ki blast stright up the hole killes freezes insides then no time to waste both do a Gallic gun to destroy freeze completely /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Vegeta askes Radditz where he got the tech from Radditz replies "Gohan found it why u want to know" Vegeta "because it's handy if this happens again or was u planing to do something" Radditz " nope but will be needing it to build Gohan a arm out of it" Vegeta " why he's just a kid" Radditz "that kid saved your life" everyone rests to take earth and plan to look for that night piccolo reconsidered his place and joined forces with the Sayians to rule Earth. /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The end :) hope u enjoy just for entertainment proposes and opinion on what would have happened /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Thax for taking your time to read this :)/div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"If u have your own what if storys on Dragon ball Z then send us a Email and if it's good I'll even do a recording of it and shout out will have to have your permission on the email as poof (for example Evil Deedz you have my permission to record this from span style="text-decoration: underline;"Name)/span/div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Email deedzevil /span/div  
div style="color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, HelveticaNeue; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"I Myself is interested in your story's :)/span/div 


End file.
